Let The Moon Decide
by DeltaLutra
Summary: Sam/Jack. My first Stargate fan fiction. Sam+Jack+a lunar eclipse :D


Let The Moon Decide  
  
By deltachild (icedmaiden@hotmail.com) Disclaimer - characters belong to MGM, Gekko etc etc not me ok? Rating - Er..there's kissing? Pairing - Sam/Jack! Spoilers - The fact that there was a 'Charlie' Summary - Sam+Jack+a lunar eclipse (no telescope though ;) ) Please be brutal but nice. My first EVER fan fiction, and I have had a really bad day. It's also totally un-betaed. If there anything really bad could you tell me please? * smiles *  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm glad you decided to come"  
  
"How could I resist?"  
  
"You always have before..."  
  
"This is different"  
  
In her head she rationalised that it was different. "The only reason I'm here is to see the eclipse," she thought "It has nothing to do with the fact that I just couldn't turn him down this time" .  
  
A small sigh escaped her lips, which did not go un-noticed by the man sitting next to her.  
  
She had finally given in and agreed to accompany him to his cabin. Her excuse was that she had a thing for lunar eclipses and the thought of experiencing such a potentially spectacular one with Jack, had just been irresistible.  
  
They were sitting on the rather precarious roof of his cabin waiting for the lunar eclipse to begin. So far nothing untoward had happened, they were just friends sharing a love of astronomy. Just friends who had left their other friends behind in Colorado. Just friends who had purposely not told anyone that they were disappearing off to the same place, together. No one would have let them, no one would have trusted them.  
  
"Which is why I never came before," she thought, "But now..". She sighed again.  
  
"There's an awful lot of sighing coming from your direction Carter, not getting impatient are we?" he said in a teasing voice.  
  
"Huh? Oh no Sir just thinking", she tried to ignore what her mind had tried to twist THAT comment into.  
  
"It won't be much longer anyhow, I think I can just about see the Earth's shadow appearing on the moon", he replied. Although there was absolutely no need she scooted closer to him. She just wanted to be closer to him. He made no comment.  
  
They both sat there transfixed, not only by the beginnings of the eclipse but by their close proximity to each other.  
  
When he had felt her move closer to him, Jack had allowed his mind to entertain some dangerous thoughts. "That's not what tonight is about", he thought, "I just want to share this with her."  
  
* * *  
  
By now over half of the Moon was in shadow.  
  
"Don't you think it weird?" He asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The fact that we've been up there," he indicated with his hand, "We've flown round that moon, we've seen the enormity of the Earth from space. Tonight millions of other people are going to know for a few hours just how amazing the Earth is?" It took until the moon was almost covered for her to answer.  
  
"No I don't think it 'weird' Sir. I think it's amazing, that all those people get to feel a little of what we've felt."  
  
"They never could feel that", he whispered and dared to rest his hand on her knee. He felt Sam stiffen next to him and then relax. Unknowingly she had given him confidence, he wanted to tell her something about himself.  
  
"No Sir", she said in a hushed voice.  
  
A moment of silence.  
  
"Carter, can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sir?" She heard her own voice tremble, and hoped that he didn't notice.  
  
He took a deep breath. "There was a lunar eclipse the night Charlie was born. I...I remember taking him from Sara and holding him up to the window so he could watch. It was just as the moon turned red that we decided on his name"  
  
Sam tore her eyes away from the now red moon. She saw his face in the darkness, the crimson light from the moon made him look like he was crying blood. Her hand covered his, both of them glowing in the light.  
  
"Jack...", surprised she felt a tear fall from her one of her eyes.  
  
"Jack I know I wasn't there then, but I want you to know to know that I'm here now. I want to heal your pain." She didn't know what had caused her heart to finally tell him this, but she knew it was right.  
  
He didn't say anything, but the hand on her knee flipped over and interlaced fingers with hers and squeezed it gently.  
  
He let the silence rest. He thought over her words. They were simple but they had touched him. They were an affirmation, a deliverance to his heavy heart.  
  
"That means more to me than you know", he said.  
  
She gave his hand a squeeze, "I know".  
  
At that moment her mind was clear. She wanted to heal his pain, which meant she had to stop causing some of the pain that he felt. The pain that she inflicted on him, by keeping her distance. She angled her body towards him, and reached for his tear-streaked face with her other hand, and turned it gently towards her. She leant and before he had a chance to question what she was doing, kissed him gently on his mouth. It wasn't an earth shattering kiss, it was a light and filled with trepidation. She leant back a bit, allowed some air to flow between them. It wasn't long till his mouth met hers again, also in slight trepidation. That kiss was brief as well.  
  
There was barely a pause between that and the next one. Sam was revelling in the feel of his mouth on hers, and when she felt his moist tongue on her lips, she let them slip open. She was in heaven, he was following her.  
  
He released her hand and let his travel up her side, to cup the back of head. Hers wandered up to his shoulder. She released his mouth, and kissed the track of each blood-red tear which had scarred his face. Jack knelt forwards and breathed "Sam" into her neck. She pulled him closer to her, and hugged him. Hugged him as if that would be what would stop their world from falling apart.  
  
The red light of the moon bathed them in their own aurora.  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime in the night, long after the celestial event was over, they lay down together on the roof. Each holding the other. Each occasionally kissed the other, just to reassure and confirm.  
  
* * *  
  
At some point they have must have fallen asleep, as the morning sun found them in the same position as the eclipse had left them.  
  
They woke simultaneously. There was no moment of uncertainty, it was like they were used to waking up to each other. In truth they were, each one had dreamed of it in a long while.  
  
"Thank you for inviting me Jack"  
  
"Thank you...for being you"  
  
"What happens next?"  
  
"Let the moon decide"  
  
She chuckled gently, and pressed herself closer to him, ignoring the cramps that come from sleeping outside on a wooden roof. She breathed him in and finally said it "I love you".  
  
All he could do was smile.  
  
*******  
  
The End 


End file.
